Workweek at Bill's
Workweek at Bill's is a fan game by Magical Mastery Incorporated, Pranksterina Games, ROBLOX Corporation, and Scott Games. It takes place in a restaurant called Crazy Sushi. It features mainly humanoid animatronics, with the exception of two. Animatronics Bill Bill is very smart, and does not move for the first two nights, because he is trying to figure out how much of a hardcore gamer you are, hence his nickname "Technical Helper". Starter room is Show Stage. Tries to enter the left door. Jenjen Jenjen is a bossy user who quickly wants to get to you. She will rush to you a few times a night, kind of like Foxy. Starter room is Show Stage. She tries to enter the left door Goofball His movement is pretty stiff, since he is connected to a base so he could move during his shows, since in his appearances before an animatronic in his game, he hovered. He just moved three rooms, which all have holes in them (Show Stage, Hall, and if he succeeds, office). Starter room is Show Stage. He tries to enter the left door. D Lappy He is the bartender, giving customers something to drink if they are tired. He tries to enter the right door. Sniffles He is a withered, who has a virus. He does not directly attack the player. Instead, he tries to reach a boiler room, and attacks it. After that, it gets very cold, and lots of power is drained. You can prevent him from reaching the boiler room in the kitchen with a button in the office. That button only stays closed for 30 seconds though. Not active until Night 3. Golden Bill He is a clone of Golden Freddy from Both FNAF 1 and 2. If the Backstage Poster changes to a picture of Golden Bill, he will appear. He will fade away. If the player doesn't quickly open the cameras, he will jumpscare the player. Chimey A lucky cat animatronic. Until night 4, she becomes sentient, and will try to reach the right door. Her starting position is the left of the doors. Errors *Toy Jenjen from the sequel is on the title screen. *If Jenjen is running to the door but D Lappy is in the right door, and Jenjen makes it in, Bill's jumpscare will play instead. *Night 6 and Custom Night are unlocked from the start of the game. *On the PC Port, there is a trailer for the game that you are currently playing in the Extras mode, unlocked after beating Custom night on all the modes. Gallery wwab menu.png|Menu five nights at Bill's power down face.png|The face you are greeted with at 0% power. RobloxScreenShot05122015_162128644.png|Bill's standalone picture 1, used for the title screen RobloxScreenShot05202015_163629239.png|Phone Guy mentions this SpringLock suit at the Night 6 call, which was used to kill kids at the day shift. RobloxScreenShot05192015_203026962.png|Sniffles (Ignore the unfinished camera GUI) RobloxScreenShot05192015_203048430.png|Golden Bill RobloxScreenShot05192015_203107013.png|Goofball RobloxScreenShot05192015_203133232.png|Bill RobloxScreenShot05192015_203148054.png|Jenjen RobloxScreenShot05192015_203159082.png|Chimey RobloxScreenShot05192015_203308457.png|D Lappy RobloxScreenShot05192015_203504321.png|Office Right (The left lens on the sunglasses on the CreamyBadness poster squeaks when clicked) RobloxScreenShot05192015_203459684.png|Left Office RobloxScreenShot05192015_203440169.png|Left Hall RobloxScreenShot05192015_203428994.png|Right Hall RobloxScreenShot05192015_203415270.png|Kitchen RobloxScreenShot05192015_203354900.png|Backstage RobloxScreenShot05192015_203344354.png|Show Stage RobloxScreenShot05192015_203332202.png|Main Area RobloxScreenShot05192015_203320246.png|Bar RobloxScreenShot05192015_203250336.png|Front Category:Games